Długo kazałaś mi czekać
by Urszulanka
Summary: „Wiele zmieniło się przez ostatnie sześć lat". One-shot.


Betowała Rita Durian - chwała jej za to!

* * *

Nigdy nie myślała, że jej życie potoczy się w taki sposób. Że nadejdzie czas, w którym będzie budziła się w Hogwarcie, w swoich własnych kwaterach jako nauczycielka Numerologii. Choć, jakby się tak zastanowić, to wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi zapowiadały, że Minerwa McGonagall nie wypuści z garści takiego ptaszka, który będzie idealnym dopełnieniem jej nauczycielskiej kadry. Przez chwilę zdawać się mogło, że Hermiona Granger zagrzeje miejsce w polityce, jednakże przyjęła nieoficjalną funkcję organu doradczego i ustąpiła miejsca Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył, który aktualnie był najmłodszym i jednocześnie najlepszym Ministrem Magii w historii świata czarodziejów.

Wiele zmieniło się przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Kilku przyjaciół Hermiony wzięło ślub. Spójrzmy chociażby na Harry'ego i Ginny– jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka już po raz trzeci była idealnym przykładem tego, jak aktywne życie potrafi prowadzić kobieta w ciąży, trenując (z pokaźnych rozmiarów brzuchem) młodzieżową reprezentację Harpi z Holyhead.

Ron, a raczej Mon-Ron i jego urocza wybranka serca Lavender, postanowili do siebie wrócić zaraz po zakończeniu wojny, kiedy to młody Weasley odkrył w sobie niewyczerpane pokłady słodyczy i cierpliwości do kretyńskich pomysłów swojej aktualnej narzeczonej, a niedługo już żony. Szczerze nienawidziła tej dziewczyny, bo przyprawiała ją wręcz o mdłości ze swoimi idealnymi blond lokami, lukrowym głosikiem i złotymi radami na temat związków rodem z „Czarownicy". Hermiona zastanawiała się czasem, czy jakimś cudem rzeczywiście ta skrajnie pusta lalka nie wkręciła się do redakcji czasopisma i nie formułowała setek bezużytecznych porad dla nastolatek próbujących uwieść swoich szkolnych kolegów. Nieważne, to nie jest zbyt istotna informacja, żeby zajmować się spekulacjami.

A co ona, Hermiona Jean Granger miała z życia? Jak wyglądała jej sytuacja uczuciowa? Wprawdzie nadal była młoda, a praca w Hogwarcie zbawiennie wpływała na jej urodę, choć złośliwi uznawali to za złudzenie spowodowane promieniującą od niej magią, która rzeczywiście stała się jakby bardziej odczuwalna z chwilą przestąpienia progu zamku jako „nowy nabytek McGonagall". Jednak media nie trąbiły ani o jej romansach, ani o żadnym stałym związku. Warto wspomnieć, że Święta Trójca i życie prywatne jej członków stały się ulubionym tematem rozkładówek wszystkich gazet prócz „Żonglera" wraz z zakończeniem wojny i ciągnęło się to za nimi do dziś. Być może nieprzekraczalne dla dziennikarzy mury zamku były jedną z przesłanek, które skłoniły ją do przyjęcia posady zaproponowanej przez dyrektorkę.

Wciąż wracała do zimnej pościeli w swoich kwaterach. Samotnie wypijała mocną herbatę podczas sprawdzania prac uczniów. Budziła się z koszmarów i nikogo nie było przy niej, aby ukoić jej nerwy bliskością ciepłego ciała.

Wiele zmieniło się przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Wydoroślała, choć prawdopodobnie wymogła to na niej wojna i być może właśnie ta wymuszona dorosłość sprawiła, że on zwrócił na nią uwagę. Wkradł się w jej codzienność tak subtelnie, jak zrobiłby to tylko wąż. Nie wiedziała, kiedy utonęła w jego oczach. Pierwszego dnia pracy? Drugiego? Po roku? Czas nie grał roli w obliczu bezdenności jego spojrzenia, które mieściło w sobie całe jej szczęście. Spojrzenia, którego kiedyś tak się bała. Którego dawniej nienawidziła.

Kochała go, choć jedynym zapewnieniem uczuć było to, że zawsze wracała. Żyli bez zbędnych deklaracji i pierścionków. Bez rozgłosu. _Tak jest prościej_– mówił. _Wiesz co się stanie, gdy ludzie się dowiedzą._

On też ją kochał. Dlatego nalegał na utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy. Czasem skradł pocałunek lub dwa, gdzieś w ciemnym korytarzu, gdy mijali się przypadkiem. Czasem rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie pełne troski, które w ułamku sekundy potrafił skuć lodem dla niepoznaki, a czasem spędzali godziny w jego łóżku, na rozmowach i uprawianiu miłości. Nie uprawiali seksu, to słowo miało dla nich zbyt brutalny wydźwięk, wprowadzało dziwny pośpiech, a przecież się nie spieszyli. Celebrowali każdą sekundę bycia razem.

Nigdy nie zostawała do rana, choć niczego nie chciała bardziej niż obudzić się w jego ramionach. Zawsze mówił, że jedyne co może jej dać, to kilka tych chwil u jego boku, z jego delikatnym dotykiem na jej nagiej skórze, z jego ustami na jej spierzchniętych od pocałunków wargach. Mówił też, że jest dla niej za stary. Za stary na małżeństwo. Sam wielokrotnie podejmował ten temat, jednak szybko kończył, jakby w obawie – w jego oczach dostrzegła żal, jednak nie potrafiła określić co go spowodowało, więc nie pytała, nie nalegała. Nigdzie się nie wybierał. Gładziła go wtedy delikatnie po twarzy, a on się uśmiechał. Subtelnie do tego stopnia, że dla niewprawnego oka nic nie zmieniłoby się w jego wyrazie twarzy. Ona widziała.

Wiele zmieniło się przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Jednak dotąd pozwalała głównie decydować losowi i przynosić to, co akurat miał w zanadrzu. Teraz nadszedł czas na własne decyzje...

Puk, puk. Jego ledwo słyszalne kroki, ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi.  
–Kocham cię, Severusie…– wyszeptała rozpływając się pod jego wzrokiem.  
–Długo kazałaś mi na to czekać– odpowiedział już w jej szyję, swoim głębokim głosem, który przyprawiał ją o dreszcze.

Tym razem została, jak każdego kolejnego ranka.


End file.
